User blog:Wolfboy231/The story of Some Wikians (idek) Season 1, Ep.1
Welcome, I will begin this series by posting stories about how Us, Wikians, Suvive the World of MCSM... Lets begin It all started when the Wikians were finding some treasure in the Temple of Bearucrats... Wolf: Uhh, this is dangerous, like, yeah. Axel: Whatev- *gets shot in the knee*. Ehhh, its not TOO bad... Policiamalo: Are you sure Axel? *points to a bunch of Witches* Wolf: What the *blown up by creeper* Oww. Hey! A music disc! Petra takes down the Witches from behind Petra: Now Thats how you take some monsters down! Axel: Oh shut up! Policiamalo: Thanks Petra! Petra: Hey, Thank Order! She gave me a new sword! Order: Hey guys! Policiamalo: Hey, Order... Wolf: Um, Guys, I hate to to break the *romance* bu- *gets slapped by Poli* Policiamalo: Shut up Wolf. Just shut up. Soon, they went home after searching through the Bearucrat Temple Alex: Hello, Order, Poli, Wolf, Petra, and Axel. What did you find in the temple? Wolf gives Alex a map of the Ocean Alex: Its an Ocean Monument... It has many treasures that the Wikians need, Ever since that raiding party came along... The Month Before Child: FINALLY! I get to meet the New Order! Suddenly, Raiders raid the town as quick as Sanic. Child: What happened? Blacksmith: MY INK SACS, MY FRIGGIN INK SACS! Farmer: My flowers! Fat Gaming Nerd: My favorite Xbox One that I used to troll 10-Year-Olds! Back to the Present Order: Don't Worry Sir! I won't let this Village Down! Alex: Good, or you will lose your position as a Patrol Soldier Everyone: *GASP* Order: I won't! Days Layer Order: I'll Never find that Monument on my own! I need my friends! Suddenly, Ivor was running around Screaming- Ivor: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Order: WHAT NOW, IVOR?! Ivor: JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! I NEED YOUR HELP! Order: What is it? Ivor: A type of, Monster? Order: YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN THERE! Order attempts to jump out her window, but its locked. She runs next door to Rengekis Room, who is painting, where her Window is all locked up. Order: WHY?! Rengeki: I need Privacy! Order runs to Jetras Room, where She is asking people from her balcony Ideas for the Next Ask or Dare Contest. Order jumps off her balcony Jetra: ORDER! You Ok? Order: Yeah, But my Spine is twisted and my skull is cracked... JK, Im fine. Jetra: Any ideas for the Ask Or Dare Contest? Order: No! Sorry! Order finds Ivor along with Policiamalo, Wolf, and Petra. Ivor: IT WAS NOT MY FAULT There was a Baby Witherstorm Suddenly, they hear A Older Voice yelling "Blaze Rods!!!!" Aiden: I SAID SHUT UP, GILL! Maya: And, Our cover is blown. Aiden: JUST THROW THE POTION! Maya and Aiden throw Potions of Age at The Witherstorm Baby Policiamalo: NOOO Poli jumps in front of the Baby Witherstorm. Poli is hit, and turns into an Old Man. Wolf: WHAT THE Ivor: *facepalm* Order: Eww, This is even worse then when Poli Vomitted on Chat. Ivor: What? Order and Wolf: NOTHING! Ivor: Well, lets find the Ocean Temple and get the loot to save this Dragon, And the City, AND Poli! Old Poli: What? You need to speak up! TO BE CONTINUED IN EP. 2 Comment down what You Predict will happen, and If you want to be a Character. Thats all, See ya later! Wolf OUT! Category:Blog posts